


Sharp Teeth, Timestamp – Strangers in a Strange Land [NC-17] Jared/Jensen, RPS AU

by meus_venator



Series: Sharp Teeth [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Knot!fic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Ratings: R, Slash, Space!Opera, Very Dark!fic, alpha!Jensen, dark!fic, jared/jensen - Freeform, omega!Jared, slave!Jensen, werecat!Jensen, werewolf!Jared, werewolf!Jared/werecat!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped from Earth by galactic slavers, mechanic Jensen Ackles is taken to a foreign world where he is put into service as a sex slave. While serving at a royal ball, he catches the interest of the prince’s chief strategist. Now it is a question of dominance as he and his master struggle to find out who is the slave and who is the master…<b><i>Now it is 5 years later</i></b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Teeth, Timestamp – Strangers in a Strange Land [NC-17] Jared/Jensen, RPS AU

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** This will not make much sense without reading the main story here.  
>  Written for: 2012 spn_j2_bigbang [**Sharp Teeth**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/20745.html%20)
> 
>  **A/N 2:** Originally posted here: [**Sharp Teeth Master Post on my LJ**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/20745.html)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Lies, all lies, this story is not intended to resemble anyone living or dead, and no offense is intended, especially not two underwear models who are happily married.

  


 

: : :

It was full dark when the Alliance ship ‘beamed’ them down. The felix used some proper technical term, but the twelve-year-old in Jensen couldn’t resist applying the Star Trek phrase to the process. He’d even heard Ja’red using the term. He was pretty sure he’d have the whole Alliance converted to Federation-speak, and they’d never even know. Jensen grinned mischievously in the darkness.

Ja’red’s shadowy form looked over at him and whispered, “What’s so funny?”

Unseen in the dark, Jensen’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Oh nothin’. Just remind me to show you a Star Trek episode while we’re here.” His teeth flashed. “Trust me, you’ll understand Earth better once you watch a few of those.” He felt his omega’s large hand curl into his, and he squeezed gently. Ja’red shivered a little. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was caused by the chill in the October air or the idea of being on the savage alien planet with only Jensen to protect him.

Jensen grinned again. He was happy – Earth and his mate all in one place. He squeezed the wolf's hand briefly. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the savage Terrans. No one’s going to eat my omega.”

“They eat people here?” He could almost hear the squeak in Ja’red’s voice.

“Only the little ones,” Jensen said in a serious tone, “so I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Ja’red swatted him on the shoulder and laughed nervously as Jensen tugged at him and they started to walk out of Central Park. He’d had the _Men’taing_ ’s captain drop them off the ship there; it seemed the best way to get inside the city with the least chance of being spotted. There had been no use going back to his garage in Louisiana. He was sure his brother would have sold it by now, or rented it out. Besides, showing Ja’red the highlights of a blue collar, ship-building town wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for his first visit to Earth; New York it was.

He wondered if his family were all still in Texas or if they’d moved? It had been eight, almost nine years since he’d first been taken. He hoped his mom and dad were still alive. They’d be in their eighties now, but it wasn’t beyond possibility. They’d always been healthy. He could only hope. He didn’t like the idea of them passing and never knowing if he was alive or not. He still wasn’t sure how to approach them, but he figured he and Ja’red would figure something out. Maybe they’d just tell them the truth. In a way it would make things a hell of a lot simpler – except he really didn’t want to tell his parents about the years he’d spent as a slave. He could feel himself slowing down as the weight of it all started to bear down on him. Ja’red caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re thinking too hard. We’ll figure out a way to explain it all to them.”

“How did you know that’s what I was thinking about?”

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about this whole trip, other than trying to explain to me what weird Earth food tastes like.” Ja’red chuckled softly in his ear, and Jensen leaned back into his mate’s embrace, just let himself be held by Ja’red’s strength for now. It was one of the great things about the way their relationship had evolved, trading off who had to be the strong one. Jensen might be the alpha in the family, but that didn’t make Ja’red weak, and frankly, there were days as Emissary when Jensen might easily pull his hair out if it wasn’t for Ja’red’s calming influence and intuitive understanding of intent. He helped Jensen navigate the tricky waters of politics without seeming to break a sweat. He envied his mate's composure. Jensen was more a tell ‘em like it is kind of guy, and that went over well a lot less often than suited him. He sighed.

They heard some soft lowing off in the distance and Ja’red’s ears perked up.

“What’s that? Are there wild animals here?”

Jensen chuckled and said, “No but I think Central Park has a zoo.”

“What’s a zoo?” Ja’red asked curious.

“Well it’s a place we put different species of earth animal on display so that people can see them without travelling for miles.”

“Really?” Ja’red’s eyebrows rose in surprised. “Could we go visit this zoo? I’d like to see some of the creatures here that really do have knots.” He laughed softly. “Although one knot is more than enough for me.”

Jensen hugged him in tight and growled, “It better be.” And licked up his mate’s long neck, nuzzling his collarbone near his mating mark.

“So other than the zoo, what else are we going to do in this New Yurk?” Ja’red’s voice was quiet growl in his ear as he nibbled lightly on Jensen’s tufts. His wolf had a bit of a tuft fetish going on.

“Well I want to book us into a really nice hotel, somewhere with great big, puffy-as-a-cloud beds. I have my eye on crossing off _Number 5: Sleep soundly in a big bed– tonight_. And then in the morning we can knock off _Number 3_ and _Number 4: Drink my own weight in coffee_ _and have eggs and toast with a side of sausage_ and maybe even a short stack. You’ll like pancakes, Jay; they’re sweet."

“Like triolla fruit?” Ja’red asked, his voice skeptical.

“Ahhh, something like that; just wait, you’ll see.”

Jensen grabbed Ja’red around the waist and tugged him forward again. As they walked through what Jensen informed him was ‘Central Park,’ Ja’red could see the glow of lights from all the apartments overlooking the park. “Does everyone live above ground here?” Ja’red asked, his neck swiveling as he took in the mass of humanity stacked around the edges of the park.

“Ah yeah, we’re not really den people like the Felix.”

“Neither are my people; wolves tend to like open space. I seem to remember lots of it on Lycus before I was brought to Vega.”

Jensen nodded his head in the dark, and Ja’red could just barely make it out. As they moved out from a copse of trees, the clouds shifted, and the bright glow of a full moon shone down on them in all its blue-white glory. Jensen stopped and looked up, his face illuminated by the hunter’s moon. He turned to look at Ja’red, who stood transfixed, but Jensen was not so much enthralled by the orbiting body above as by the warm one of his mate beside him: the soft curl of his mate’s adorably floppy hair at the nape of his neck, the broad shoulders, the long graceful line of his throat were all awash in the silvery light. Jensen reached out and licked the line of his jaw, and Ja’red turned hungrily into it. Soon their tongues were sparring

Jensen pulled away from Ja’red and said gruffly, “Come on, I’ve nibbled enough. Let’s find us a snazzy hotel.”

: : :

At the edge of the park, Jensen turned to Ja’red and said, “So you’re sure this thing-a-ma-jig will work?” Ja’red smiled and nodded his head reassuringly. “The phase shifter will work just fine, trust me. Just press the switch on the bracelet, and with the blue light on you’ll be ‘good to go’ as you say.”

“You’re sure now? You’re not the one that looks like an escapee from a late showing of ‘Cats’.”

Ja’red smiled down at him and said, “My people have been using these devices to infiltrate and study primitive worlds for hundreds of years. You’ll be fine.”

“All right, all right. But if you hear the concierge scream, you’ll know it didn’t work.”

They stood in the shadows of the trees, and Ja’red was able to get his first look at humans in their natural habitat. Nothing had prepared him for the variety of sights and sounds and smells of these creatures. What an odd breed. They seemed to come in many types; must be from different packs, Ja’red mused. Some had odd, spiked hair in shades of pink or black with black body coverings and spiky accessories. Others had more demure, sedate colored clothing and hair in the browns and blacks range. And their skin tones varied as well: some had pinkish skin, but there were also many shades of brown and even yellowish pale. He assumed he was seeing both males and females, though he found it hard to tell one from the other just yet, and they seemed to come in a vast range of heights and sizes. He had assumed it would be more like a Lycan city with more uniformity within the packs. Humans, it seemed, were almost as varied as races he would see in the Vegan market place. Ja’red wasn’t expecting that; he assumed they would be more similar to Jensen in size, but some were grossly large and corpulent while others were tiny, cubs maybe! Ja’red eyebrows shot up at the realization that he might be seeing his first example of human children. But there was no baby fur? No adolescent molting spots? So curiously ‘smooth’, Humans were strange creatures indeed. He would have to quiz Jensen on this in more detail later.

Ja’red’s cat stood in the shadows, patiently waiting while he looked his fill. He had so many questions for his mate. He felt a bit overwhelmed by these humans and their towering city, and this was at night. He wondered if these streets would be even busier in daylight or if humans were a nocturnal race. He should have asked Jensen more questions.

There were also many different smells, ranging from sweet to floral to pungent, especially from their belching vehicles. Some of this must also be the aroma of Terran food Jensen had bragged so much about. Ja’red’s nose wrinkled in confusion, he would have to take Jensen’s word on their food because some of what he smelled was downright disgusting.

As they stood there, one brightly clothed Terran walked by, and he inhaled a sweet, sickly, almost floral scent, and he realized humans must also give off very strong scents when in heat. His nose twitched in overload. He was not sure he liked human cities that much. Jensen squeezed his hand and urged him forward. When they stepped into the streetlight together, he glanced over at his mate. Ja’red drew in a startled breath as he got his first glimpse of what Jensen looked like as a human.

Missha had asked his scientists do a genetic extrapolation on his remaining human DNA and matched the phase shifter’s image to what Jensen would have resembled before being turned. While the device was turned on, it would give him the illusion of a human appearance, though anyone touching him would feel the reality beneath the projection. Ja’red growled in approval; he hoped it was accurate. Gone were his mate’s upswept tufts, replaced by endearing, rounded, cub-like ears, set not at the top of his head but oddly low on the sides. The spots were gone as well, leaving only Jensen’s very human ‘freckles’ scattered gently across the bridge of his nose and face. Ja’red sucked in a breath at the sight of him. As a felix Jensen was exotic and intoxicatingly beautiful. As a human Jensen had an earthy, grounded masculinity to him that Ja’red found utterly captivating. Of course, nothing in the projected illusion changed the slight bow to his mate’s legs. Ja’red smirked as he watched Jensen stride a few steps ahead of him to open the door to the ‘hotel’ and wave him inside with a flourish of his hand and a bow. Another human ritual, Ja’red supposed, odd.

They entered into a large, vaulted opening with chairs of different types scattered around a vast open floor plan. Many humans were sitting and talking or reading large pieces of paper in the space. Along one wall of the room was a long bar with many uniformed humans standing behind it. These must be the workers at the hotel, Ja’red thought and hung back to watch Jensen interact with them. He looked on as his mate charmed and cajoled them into ‘their best suite’ under the pretext of a ‘honey moon’. Ja’red inhaled deeply at that, curious. He’d smelt no sweetness in the air; it had just seemed like a regular moon. His wolf whined; it had been too long since he’d been able to shift, cooped up in the ship for weeks now as they traveled to Jensen’s world. Jensen had promised them some shift time when they got to Richmond, in Texas. Ja’red’s cat had said there was plenty of open ground there, fields and streams to run through, and they would have their chance.

He caught the sparkle of the gold ring on his finger that Jensen insisted they wear as a symbol of their mating. Ja’red wondered at that. Any were could sense their bond, but he guessed in a society with no nose to count on, some visual clues must be required. It might also explain the overly strong mating scent of the human on the street.

It was a curious relief for Ja’red to be under a full moon and not in heat. The Terran cycle didn’t match up with the felix one, and he was three weeks away from his next heat. His wolf did feel a bit restless though, and Ja’red found himself eyeing his mate closely. When they finally moved into the elevator to go to their room, Ja’red was experiencing the strongest urge to tear his mate’s clothes from his body. He sniffed and could sense his own arousal filling the enclosed space of the ‘elevator’. Were it not for the presence of a human guide, Ja’red would have licked his human’s non-tufted ears to see if they tasted different, illusion be damned. He could see Jensen watching him curiously, like he was going to do something embarrassing at any moment, but Ja’red just smiled and growled softly. Jensen’s nose twitched in a very cat-like way as they exited onto their floor. Ja’red hummed; he couldn’t wait to get his human alone to himself.

Their human guide finally finished placing their bags, and Jensen dug in his pocket for something he handed to the man to make him go away. When the door eventually closed on the retreating figure, Ja’red thrust Jensen up against the wall and started to nibble at him.

“Whoa there, big boy, I am not an all day sucker. You’re not going into heat, are you?”

Ja’red only looked down at him through hooded eyes and started to suck on his very delectable looking human bottom lip rumbling, “UmMmm, but human you is very, very sexy.”

“I am, am I? Well I always was pretty adorable. At least that’s what my mama told me. Nice to see you can love a man without spots. Prejudice is a terrible thing.” Jensen snickered, and Ja’red shut down his bad jokes by capturing his lips. He thrust his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, let it slide over his teeth and inside his cheeks before returning to lap at his center. The sandy rasp of Jensen’s tongue on his had Ja’red's cock straining at the confines of his ‘blue jeans’.

“Let’s see if humans do it any different from felix,” Jensen purred, and Ja’red couldn’t help but want to explore.

Ja’red manhandled his alpha into the bedroom, pushing the slightly shorter man down onto the bed. “Oh, gonna get handsy with me my first night back on my planet?”

“Ah, poor little human. You know you love it.” Ja’red’s voice was a rough growl as he searched for the lube in their bags, a new travel companion for them now. Ja’red had finally found peace with himself about his desires but he still loved to top once in a while, and he was gonna tap some fine human ass tonight. He had also reconciled his need to submit, to be possessed. Jensen had been right so very long ago; being an omega didn’t make him weak, and it wasn’t weak to surrender, either. He refused to deny himself any longer or to be ruled by other people’s ideas of what was strong and what was weak, his father included.

He returned to the bed to find Jensen rubbing his hands on the fine linens.

“Is it all you dreamed it would be?” Ja’red grinned, referring to _Number 5_ on Jensen’s list.

“It is now, now hurry it up,” his cat purred, softening the order.

“Toppy little bottom aren’t you?” Ja’red ran his hands lightly over his alpha’s body, touching the human appearing skin. He place his hand over the brand, Ja’red had insisted the scientist not cover it with the illusionary version of Jensen. He knew it was risking discovery if anyone saw it but he always wanted to remember what he had done to his mate. His hand brushed over the mark burnt into his cat’s flesh by his order and he shuddered in memory. The area was sensitive even now and Ja’red leaned down to lick over it in apology causing Jensen to squirm. “Sorry love, so sorry.” Ja’red mumbled against his skin.

Jensen put a hand in Ja’red’s floppy hair and tugged gently forcing Ja’red to look up at Jensen from where he knelt between his mates legs. 

“Don’t, just don’t. It’s over and you’ve apologized for it again and again, I think we’ve hurt each other enough that we don’t need to keep bringing it up. I’ve forgiven you Ja’red, now forgive yourself.”

Ja’red felt tears spark in the corner of his eyes and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. He nodded and not wanting to kill the mood with his morose guilt. He forced himself to smile wickedly and arched his eyebrows suggestively. He growled as he dived back down to lick and suck his mate’s intoxicating flesh. Encouraged by the leafy green scent of his alpha he licked a line down his belly and laved at his mate’s thickening cock. He could hear Jensen start to purr.

“Oh, don’t just play with it, darlin’, do something.” Jensen moaned and bucked his hips up toward Ja’red’s face.

Ja’red smiled and sought his alpha’s eyes, his dimples in full force. He let his large hands splay across Jensen’s hips, holding his alpha down while he licked at the tip of his cock and slowly took him into his mouth. Jensen moaned and writhed beneath him, and Ja’red felt a sense of power run through him that had nothing to do with who was the possessor.

He worked up and down Jensen’s length, licking and rubbing under the sensitive head until his mate filled his mouth. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and when he flicked his gaze up at Jensen, his mate said, “No, not like this, Jay; I want you in me.”

Ja’red watched his mate a while longer as he worked the cock in his mouth, but Jensen’s expression was resolute, even as a blush of arousal covered his pale skin and he bit his lip in growing need. “Now, Jay, please, please, please…”

Ja’red slid off his mate, and Jensen’s cock bobbed up, hard and leaking, against his belly. Ja’red pushed his finger slowly into his mate. It had been a while since they’d played this way, and he wanted his mate loose and open for him. He kept one hand on Jensen’s hip while he carefully inserted first one, then two well slicked fingers inside, searching until he was rubbing his fingers gently over the little mound of his prostate. His mate moaned, and at three fingers, he felt Jensen buck up against his restraining hand.

“Come on, Jay, wanna feel that big dick of yours inside me now. Wanna feel the burn.”

Ja’red nodded, withdrew his fingers, and leaned down to pull Jensen’s legs up over his shoulders. He slid carefully inside his alpha in one long, smooth thrust until he was buried balls deep, the soft fur of Jensen’s groin tickling him. He heard Jensen snarl in satisfaction and worried for the hotel sheets as he saw the way his mate’s hands gripped the linens. If he forgot himself and shifted his hands, the illusion of being human would hold, but the sheets would tear.

With the warm vise of Jensen’s channel bearing down on him, those were the last thoughts he could spare for hotel sheets, and he started to thrust in and out of his mate. He growled in satisfaction, huffing out, “Oh gods, Jensen, so tight, so perfect.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Jay… ” Jensen snarled, and Ja’red obliged. He pounded into his cat, tipping his hips to a better angle to strike his prostate on every pass. He barely had enough brainpower left to think to reach forward and grasp his mate’s cock. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and squeezed down on the knot at the base to help it form.

“Jay, Jay, god, Jay, I’m...” Jensen threw back his head, shoving it deep into the pillow as he arched up, coming over Ja’red’s hand and his chest in long, ropy lines. As his mate clenched in reflex, Ja’red joined him, spilling deep inside him. He howled in pleasure as Jensen continued to come in spurt after spurt, covering his chest and hands in the first rush and then in shallower pulses and dribbles. Ja’red was always amazed at the amount of seed his alpha produced.

He just knelt there, buried inside his mate, and dipped his head to kiss the vulnerable inner thigh shaking slightly in strain beside his face. He started to pull out, but Jensen’s voice stopped him.

“Jay, wait, stay in me a while… feels…good.”

Ja’red nodded and gently stroked his mate as he continued to come. Finally, he slid from Jensen’s channel and moved his legs off his shoulders. Jensen lay there, eyes closed and blissed out. Ja’red went to the bathroom to clean up and returned with a warm cloth for his alpha. Jensen was boneless and almost asleep as Ja’red cleaned him, then climbed in behind him. Turning them on their sides to sleep, he curled up tight against his alpha’s back.

“Damn wolves, you’re all such snugglers,” Jensen’s voice protested while he burrowed contentedly back into Ja’red’s chest with a contented growl. Ja’red smiled at his cat’s last words before he too drifted off.

: : :

Ja’red woke later that night with the insistent need to go to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, Jensen had moved in his sleep to sprawl face down on the bed, snoring softly. Ja’red grinned at his mate and went to tidy up the clothes they’d both been in a hurry to tear off just a few hours earlier. When he lifted Jensen’s pants from the floor, a scrap of folded paper fluttered from the pocket. Curious, Ja’red bent down and unfolded it.

He started to smile when he saw it was Jensen’s list that he’d teased and tormented Ja’red with for the entirety of the trip here. Ja’red had begun to think Jensen just made the thing up and changed it on the fly to suit the occasion, but here it was, all written down. It was rather remarkable to see it in one place in Jensen’s careful penmanship. His grin grew wider when he realized that Jensen had written it in Felix. He probably hadn’t even realized. He started to look it over in more detail, and he felt something swell inside him at some of Jensen’s obvious modifications to his dreams.

**Top Twenty Things to Do When I Get Back to Earth** ****

1\. Hug each and every member of my family and tell them that I love them

2\. Look in a mirror and not see a freak

3\. Drink my own weight in coffee

4\. Have eggs on toast with a side of sausage and maybe even a pancake

5\. Sleep soundly in a big bed ~~all alone~~ _with Ja’red_

6\. Play video games till my eyes bleed

7\. Go out on a date (and not have to have sex) _unless Ja’red wants to_

8\. Buy that mint ‘67 Chevy Impala I’ve been jonesing over for years

9\. Have a drink in a bar with the guys and watch the game

10\. Sit by the ocean for a day and watch the waves

11\. Just stare up at the stars, happy that I'll never have to go out there again

12\. Eat ice-cream

13\. Get in the car and just drive with no destination in mind

14\. Buy myself some spiffy duds that don’t give me leather burn

15\. Settle down with the perfect ~~girl and get married~~ mate.

16\. Build a snowman.

17\. Ride a roller coaster.

18\. Watch a movie in a theater with all the junk food trimmings

19\. Go to the zoo where all the animals are 'normal'

20\. Place a bet on extra terrestrial life forms being discovered

 

21\. Kiss the man I love under a full, full moon

Ja’red smiled at his mates obvious edits and outright grinned when he saw the new addition to the original list of twenty that already had a big check mark beside it. Sneaky cat, Ja’red snorted.

He read the list once over again and brushed away the tears that appeared at the corners of his eyes. It must be the hormones, he thought as he tucked it back in Jensen’s pants. He wondered about the next three weeks they’d have here to explore Earth and meet Jensen’s family. He was nervous about meeting them, but he knew it meant a lot to Jensen; they’d make it work somehow. He also wanted to hit as many items on Jensen’s list as possible; with the demands on the Emissary’s time and the rebuilding initiative that lay ahead of them, time was precious. The war might be over now, their side having won, but the Imperium’s fall had left the galaxy in a scramble, and many of its hostage planets rudderless after so many years of ruthless domination. The job of freeing so many peoples spread out among the stars was greater than they first imagined. It was important work though, satisfying work, but it meant it might be years before they’d make it back here again. Truth be told, he kind of was looking forward to _Number 17_. He wondered if they could have sex on it too?

He crawled into bed with his cat and snuggled in close. He slid his alpha’s inert arm up and around his waist. Even asleep, as soon as Jensen felt him there, his arm tightened around him and pulled him in closer. Ja’red would never admit to hearing him start to purr softly in his sleep as soon as Ja’red was close. He wiggled back, getting comfortable, and then lowered his hand to rub protectively over the barely discernable bump of his belly. In his sleep, Jensen’s hand slipped down and covered his. Ja’red wanted to surprise Jensen on his home turf with the news. He thought he’d tell him in the morning over these ‘pancakes’ he’d heard so much about. Ja’red hummed to himself as he drifted off to sleep; maybe they’d have a few more things to add to Jensen’s list soon.

: : :

**_[End.]_ **

: : :

****

 

 

  


****

**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )


End file.
